


El pastel

by Johana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johana/pseuds/Johana
Summary: El pequeño creía que era un juego, lo había visto en esa película que su padre había dejado puesta en el televisor del living antes de irse a dormir. (...) Con pies descalzos y pijamas de animales, fue hasta la pieza donde guardaban las herramientas, tomó un pesado martillo...





	

El pequeño creía que era un juego, lo había visto en esa película que su padre había dejado puesta en el televisor del living antes de irse a dormir.

Se había levantado por un trozo de pastel, no pudo llegar a la cocina porque eso que la pantalla proyectaba lo había dejado entusiasmado.

Con pies descalzos y pijamas de animales, fue hasta la pieza donde guardaban las herramientas, tomó un pesado martillo, volvió al living y caminó al cuarto de sus padres.

Levantó el martillo y lo bajó sobre la cabeza rubia de su madre. Uno, dos, tres golpes en la sien, gotas rojas mancharon la pared y las sábanas blancas. A su lado yacía su marido dormido, exhaló cansado y se volteó para abrazar a su esposa. El hijo rodeó la cama y llegó al lado de su padre; el hombre sintió sus brazos mojados, abrió los ojos y vio el horror, su esposa con la vista fija y una mueca de espanto en el rostro, la boca abierta y su frente deshecha. Con un débil ¡no! en sus labios se volteó sin creerlo, ya el niño tenía los brazos en alto, la penumbra del amanecer le dejó ver el martillo que sostenían sus manos, lo bajó impactándolo en el ojo, el hombre gritó; alzó los brazos una vez más acertando otro golpe, esta vez en la sien dejándolo inconsciente. Tres golpes más y la vida lo abandonó.


End file.
